The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sarracenia, botanically known as Sarracenia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Cobra Nestxe2x80x99.
The new Sarracenia was discovered by the Inventor as a seedling originating from a cross of two unidentified selections of Sarracenia hybrida, not patented. The cultivar Cobra Nest was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sarracenia by tissue-culture propagation in a laboratory in Rancho Sante Fe, Calif., since Spring, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Sarracenia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Sarracenia has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, relative humidity, nutritional and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Cobra Nestxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Cobra Nestxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact and dense plants with numerous leaves.
2. Relatively rapid growth rate.
3. Upright, strong and burgundy-colored leaves with large undulating lids.
Plants of the new Sarracenia can be compared to plants of the parental selections, the unidentified selections of Sarracenia hybrida. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Vista, Calif., plants of the new Sarracenia differed from plants of the unidentified selections of Sarracenia hybrida in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Sarracenia are more dense and have more leaves per plant than plants of the unidentified selections of Sarracenia hybrida. 
2. Plants of the new Sarracenia are faster growing and more vigorous than plants of the unidentified selections of Sarracenia hybrida. 
3. Leaves of the new Sarracenia are more burgundy red in color than plants of the unidentified selections of Sarracenia hybrida. 
4. Due to its larger size and forward arching angle of the leaf lid, leaves of plants of the new Sarracenia do not collapse when watered from overhead whereas leaves of the unidentified selections tend to collapse when watered from overhead as plants of the unidentified selections have smaller and more open lids that do not keep water from entering the leaf tube.
Plants of the new Sarracenia can be compared to plants of an unidentified selection of Sarracenia flava. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Vista, Calif., plants of the new Sarracenia differed from plants of the unidentified selection of Sarracenia flava in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Sarracenia are more compact and have more leaves per plant than plants of the unidentified selection of Sarracenia flava. 
2. Plants of the new Sarracenia have shorter leaves than plants of the unidentified selection of Sarracenia flava. 
3. Leaves of the new Sarracenia are more burgundy red in color than leaves of the unidentified selection of Sarracenia flava. 
4. Due to its larger size and forward arching angle of the leaf lid, leaves of plants of the new Sarracenia do not collapse when watered from overhead whereas leaves of the unidentified selections tend to collapse when watered from overhead as plants of the unidentified selection of Sarracenia flava have smaller and more open lids that do not keep water from entering the leaf tube.
Plants of the new Sarracenia can also be compared to plants of an unidentified selection of Sarracenia rubra. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Vista, Calif., plants of the new Sarracenia differed from plants of the unidentified selection of Sarracenia rubra in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Sarracenia are more vigorous than plants of the unidentified selection of Sarracenia rubra. 
2. Plants of the new Sarracenia have larger and wider leaves than plants of the unidentified selection of Sarracenia rubra. 